Maltropia/draft
; |regional_languages = Espian, , Roman |ethnic_groups = 89% Maltropian 8% Espian 3% other |ethnic_groups_year = |demonym = Maltropian |government_type = |leader_title1 = King |leader_name1 = Brendan |sovereignty_type = Foundation |sovereignty_note = |established_event1 = as the colony of Corcaigh Nua |established_date1 = 1453 |established_event2 = as the Kingdom of Maltropia |established_date2 = 1601 |established_event3 = as the Royal Kingdom of Maltropia |established_date3 = 2009 |area_label = Total |area_magnitude = |area_km2 = 2424437.11 |area_sq_mi = |percent_water = |area_rank = |area_label2 = |area_data2 = |population_census = 6,781,301,626 |population_census_year = 2013 |GDP_PPP = |GDP_PPP_rank = |GDP_PPP_year = |GDP_PPP_per_capita = |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = |GDP_nominal = $664,049 billion |GDP_nominal_rank = |GDP_nominal_year = |GDP_nominal_per_capita = $97,923.47 |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = |Gini = .463 |Gini_year = 2010 |Gini_category = |HDI = 0.965 |HDI_rank = |HDI_year = 2012 |currency = Maltropian Ducat |currency_code = MD€ |date_format = dd/mm/yyyy |drives_on = left |cctld = .mtr |calling_code = 687 }} Maltropia ( : Maltrópa), officially the Most Catholic Empire of Maltropia ( : Impireacht is Caitlicí Maltróipea), is a large sovereign state located in northern Paradoxia. It is made up of two nations, the Kingdom of Maltropia (sometimes Maltropia proper) and the Maltropian Islands. Maltropia is bordered by Northern Bigfootia to the east, Nefreedia to the south and Ishgar to the west, and is bounded to the north by the Johan Sea. It has a total land area of 2,424,437.11 square kilometres and a population of 2-500,000,000. The two national capitals are Corcaigh Nua and Argensborough, with the former being the imperial seat. Maltropia is governed as a constitutional monarchy consisting of two nations, the Maltropian Islands and the Kingdom of Maltropia. The current monarch is Brendan. The state's legislature two nations share an upper house in the Council of Nobles and possess independent lower houses both consisting of elected representatives. Legislation is unique to each nation and may be vetoed by the king or translated from one nation to the other by the king. In its regional policy, Maltropia has developed a reputation as an interventionist power committed to exerting its influence by its powerful navy and an export-oriented economy. Outside Paradoxia, its policy is more economic in focus, and Maltropia possesses one of the most globalised economies in the world with numerous major international firms operating out of, and within, the country. Maltropia is a founding member of the Pact of Righteous Vindication. The country is also a member of the World Assembly, the Commonwealth of Free and Democratic States, the Ellorea Commercial Union and the Sovereign League, as well as a signatory of the Amistad Declaration on Slavery and the Rights of Man and the Eternal Accords of the Three Crowns. Etymology The origin of the name Maltropia is a long-considered and debated one. The name first appears in records in its archaic Irish form, Maltróipea, and it is not until the mid 16th century that the form Maltropia came into common use. What exactly the term means is ambiguous, with theories ranging from the Latin-Greek mixture meaning "bad turning", a possible allusion to the fact that the colony never reached its intended destination, to the Irish "Malairt troipeach", meaning "Tropic exchange". Possible origins of the latter are fewer, as Maltropia experiences a cold climate, and had little trade with tropical or oriental cultures. History Maltropia has a long and fruitful nation. Located in Northern Paradoxia on Supreme Earth. It was founded by Peadar Mac Géibheannaigh who was Taoiseach of Maltropia. He unionized with the other Taoiseachs around the country and formed the Maltropian Union. This was a very successful union and in a couple of years Maltropia was at the fore front of politics. In 100 AD the Maltropian Union was redesigned into the Catholic Empire of Maltropia the form we see today.